Unexpected Love
by romania1310
Summary: a new school, a new life, a first love. What will happen? Will Vlad make it Vlad Romania
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so reviews good or bad will be appreciated. i already have the first three chapters done i just need to upload them. If anyone has advice then please i'm all ears. i hope you like this.**

Tomorrow was the first day at his new high school. the Romanian boy was anxious to meet new people, you don't meet very many when you are a vampire. it happened about 300 years ago, a man attacked his village biting everyone he came across, most died they were the lucky ones. A few like Vlad were infected it was a horrible time but over the years he found out how to control his hunger. the next day Vladimir woke up and started to get dressed for school he was so excited about his first day he almost forgot his lucky hat it was the last thing his mother gave him before she died. on his way to school he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. but soon she was lost in a sea of students trying to get to school. Vladimir pulled out the letter he received that contained his locker number and his home room, he quickly found his locker put away his bag and grabbed his necessary books and went to his home room when he got there he found that the girl he saw earlier was in his homeroom. he also found to his surprise his seat was right next to hers, he was ecstatic. ''Hello i'm guessing that you are the new student, what is your name.'' asked the girl. ''Hi my name is Vladimir but i go by Vlad'' said the shy Romanian. ''My name is Elizebeta but i just go by Lizzy. Can i see your schedule? She asks. He hands her the schedule. ''We have most of the same classes, Ill walk with you to them.'' she says cheerily. thank you, allot of people don't like me on account of these.'' [flashes long fangs] ''I think people that mess with someone because of how they look are stupid.'' states Elizebeta. ''Thanks allot of people tease me because they think i'm a vampire.'' says Vlad. ''That is so silly.'' says the Hungarian. Vladimir decides not to tell her he is one he doesn't make friends that often. ''I know right and being Romanian doesn't help very much'' The bell soon rang and the picked up their books and headed to science, on the way they were soon stopped by a white haired boy. ''Ugh that's Gilbert the most annoying guy I've ever met.'' says Elizebeta. ''Hey Lizzy who is this your new boyfriend? says Gilbert accusingly. ''And what if he is huh? He is way nicer than any boy in this school, especially you. says an angry Elizebeta. This made Vlad blush. ''You always were a stupid girl Lizzy.'' says the angry Prussian. Suddenly out of nowhere an angry Vladimir Barred his fangs and said. ''You need to shut up Erezebet is the smartest kindest most beautiful girl i have ever met!'' ''What is with the fangs lover boy? Gasp! Lizzy is dating a vampire! said a frightened Gilbert. He then ran off, Elizebeta just stood there staring at her new Romanian friend. ''Did you really mean all that stuff you said?'' asked a Shocked Elizebeta. ''Yes i did i have only known you for a short time but i really care for you.'' said an embarrassed Vlad. ''Vlad i don't know what to say. said Elizebeta. ''I understand that you don't feel the same way, i just wanted you to know.'' said a sad Vlad. Vladimir I...'' Vlad ran off before she could finish.

**I'm terrible. And poor Vlad. Does Elizebeta love him back? find out in next chapter hopefully up tomorrow. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it took a while but i haven't got any reviews but ima update here it is.**

At lunch elizebeta found Vlad alone at a table. "TE iubesc" She says trying not to sound anxious. " You learned how to say you love me in my language? That is so sweet." says Vlad they both leaned in for a short kiss. "Erezebet there is something i have to tell you...I am a vampire." he says shakily. "Okay she says calmly. "You aren't going to run away screaming?" asks Vlad. "Vlad im hurt that you could think im that shallow" she says jokingly. "i love you and nothing will change that." she says. "Erezebet im so glad you feel the same way." says Vlad. "Hey do you wanna come over and study for the science quiz tomorrow?"she asks. "Sure, do you wanna grab dinner first my treat?" asks the hopeful Romanian boy. "Are you asking me out on a date?" teased Elizebeta "I guess i am." says Vlad. "Well to answer your question i would love to go to dinner with you." she says. "Yay ill pick you up at 7:45 says Vlad. "Okay sounds good where are we eating?" asks elizebeta. "Its a surprise you'll have to wait and find out.: teases Vlad. "Awe your so mean." she says jokingly. "Im sorry but you have to wait."says Vlad. (She put son a fake sad face) "Okay fine ill wait Elizebeta says

**Sory its so short but its 1:46 and im tired but yay for Vlad he is going ona datewonder where they will go ill update soon.**


End file.
